Lewa
"Jestem Toa-bohaterem, przybyłem by was bronić przed... czymkolwiek przed czym trzeba was bronić." Toa Lewa reprezentuje element powietrza i jest z pewnością najzręczniejszym z Toa. Najpewniej czuje się wśród drzew - po płaskim podłożu porusza się niezgrabnie. Jest znany ze swego ciętego dowcipu i niezdarności. Często bowiem dawał sobą manipulować przez siły zła. Pre-Mata Nui thumb|201px|right|Video Lewa Mata Lewa nosił Kanohi Miru która dawała mu moc lewitacji. Podobnie jak inni Toa Mata zostali stworzeni na Arthace. Gdy zostali wysłani na Daxie powiedziono im o ich przeznaczeniu i o tym że są obrońcami Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Trenowali pod okiem Hydraxona. Ten, zabrał ich maski i ukrył je wyspie. Toa mieli znaleźć swoje Kanohi i przetrwać w sytuacji pozbawienia swoich mocy. To Lewa zdał sobię sprawę, że Hydraxon chciał by współpracowali. Wtedy to udało się im osiągnąć cel. Następnie każdy z nich otrzymał zadanie ucieczki przed Spinaxem. To zadanie wykonał tylko Kopaka, bo kiedy Spinax go zaatakował zamroził go. Gdy skończyli Trening zostali wysłani do Karda Nui aby bronić Av-Matoran przed niebezpiecznymi Rahi. Po wielu dniach walki pokonali je, jednak Karda Nui stawiło czoła nowemu zagrożeniu. Avohkah, myślące pioruny zaczęły atakować Matoran. Po tygodniach, Toa w końcu odniesli zwycięstwo. Dzięki temu Av-Matoranie mogli dokończyć prace. Następnie Tahu i Kopaka poprowadzili innych do Codrexu - ogromnej kuli znajdującej się w jednym ze stalaktytów. W środku musieli wytłumaczyć obecną sytuację. Nie mogli opuścić Karda Nui ponieważ nawiedziła ją burza, a próba wyjścia z Codrexu skończyłaby się spopieleniem. Zmusiło to ich do wejścia do oddzielnych kanistrów. Przespali w nich następne tysiące lat. Przybycie na wyspę Mata Nui Po przybyciu na wyspę, kanister zawierający Lewę otworzył się. Toa zaczął składać części i tkanka biologiczna się odnowiła. Gdy przemierzał dżungle w Le-Wahi natknął się na Le-Matorana Kongu, który wskazał mu drogę do Turagi Matau. Gdy się z nim spotkał dowiedział się o swojej misji. Miał zebrać Kanohi i po odnalezieniu pozostałych toa, zebrać siły oraz pokonać Makutę. W czasie poszukiwań natknął się na Toa Gali, której pomógł wydostać się z bagien. Jedną z pierwszych masek które znalazł była Kanohi Kakama. Była ona ukryta w podwodnej jaskini. Lewa zdołał ją znaleźć, i dzięki jej mocy dość szybko wydostać się z pod wody. Niedługo po tem, został zaatakowany przez Nui-Rama. Owad strącił maskę Lewy, który zaczął spadać wprost na otwartą szczękę Muaka. Na szczęście Toa powietrza został uratowany przez Toa Onua, który wydrążył dziurę pod bestią Rahi. Jednak wtedy Lewa został zchwytany przez siły Makuty, a jego maskę zastąpiła zainfekowana Kanohi. Teridax zmusił Toa do nadzorowania prac porwanych i zniewolonych Le-Matoran w gnieździe Nui-Rama. Wtedy to Onua ponownie uratował skórę Toa powietrza, usuwając zainfekowaną maskę i odzyskując prawdziwą Kanohi Lewy. Po zebraniu wszystkich masek, Lewa, podobnie jak inni Toa, otrzymał Złotą Kanohi. Wtedy to grupa Toa Mata zebrała się pod Kini-Nui, z kąd udali się w głąb wyspy, do jaskini Teridaxa. W tunelach natkneli się na kreatury, które Lewa nazwał Manas. Po wielu nieudanych próbach walki, Lewa razem z Kopaka i Gali połączyli się, tworząc Toa Kaita Wairuha. Wraz z Akamai, pokonali Manas i stawili czoła Teridaxowi. Ten, chciał zmylić ich przybierając postać Matoranina. Toa nie dali się oszukać i pokonali Makutę. Toa Nuva thumb|201px|right|Video Lewa Nuva Po pokonaniu Makuty, na wyspę wkroczyły roje Bohrok. Lewa wyruszył do Le-koro by sprawdzić, czy jest bezpieczne. Niestety, gdy dotarł, zdał sobię sprawę, że rój Lehvak już zaatakował mieszkańców. Wtedy to ponownie odebrano mu maskę, która została zastąpiona pasożytniczą Krana. Pod kontrolą roju, Lewa zaczął pomagać Bohrok w "oczyszczaniu" wyspy. Po raz kolejny uratował go Onua, który znalazł jego maskę w czasie walki z grupą Lehvak Va. Wioskę również dało się ocalić dzięki nowym pojazdom Matoran - Boxor.By pokonać nowych przeciwników, Toa Mata musieli pokonać królowe Bahrag, które stworzyły maski Krana, kontrolujące poczynania Bohroków. Przed wejściem do gniazda, Toa znaleźli Exo-Toa, które użyli jako zbroje. Te jednak blokowały elementarne moce Toa, więc zdecydowali się oni walczyć bez pomocy maszyn. Po zwycięstwie, Toa Mata poddani zostali kąpieli w aktywnym Protodermis, które zamieniło ich ciała, broń i maski. Po przemianie w Lewa Nuva, Lewa otrzymał maskę Miru Nuva, której moc została zwiększona. Dodatkowo moc tą mógł dzielić z pozostałymi Toa Nuva. Prócz zwiększonej mocy elementarnej, Lewa uzyskał srebrną zbroję i dwie bliźniacze katany, których mógł używać do szybowania. Bohrok-Kal Gdy Toa Nuva wrócili na powierzchnie wyspy, doszli do wniosku, że są na tyle potężni by walczyć osobno. Zaniepokoiło to Gali Nuva. Gdy Bohrok-Kal skradli Symbole Nuva. Lewa wraz z pozostałymi Toa stracili swoje moce elementarne. Kiedy dołączył do innych toa, razem z Gali i Kopaką złączył się w Toa Kaita, ale olbrzym został pokonany przez Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja. Toa Nuva zaczęli więc poszukiwać Kanohi Nuva w nadziei, że te dadzą im przewagę w walce. Gdy każdy z Toa znalazł Kanohi, spotkali się w jaskini pod wyspą, gdzie jeszcze raz połączyli siły. Tam stoczyli zwycięską walkę z Rahi Nui. Następnie, zjednoczeni Toa Nuva podążyli do jaskini Bahrag. Tam spotkali Bohrok-Kal, układający sześcian Nuva. Wtedy to Tahu Nuva użył maski Vahi, otrzymanej od Vakamy, która tymczasowo unieruchomiła złodziejaszków. Jednak moc pochodząca z maski nadwyrężyła ciało Tahu i ten niemal zemndlał. Gali zaproponowała by Toa przekazali siłę z Symboli Nuva do Bohrok Kal. W skutek tego Bohrok-Kal zyskali moc, której nie mogli kontrolować i która doprowadziła każdego z nich do samozagłady. Toa Nuva odzyskali swoje moce i triumfalnie powrócili na powierzchnie wyspy. Maska Światła i powrót na Metru Nui Kiedy Takua odnalazł Avohkii, Makuta stworzył Rahkshi aby mu ją odebrać. Misją Nuva było chronienie Jallera i Takuy, którzy mieli znaleść siódmego Toa. Lewa natknął się na nich, gdy przechodzili przez Le-Wahi. Zaatakował ich Niedziwiedź Pyłowy, ale Lewa zdołał złagodzić bestię. Toa Powietrza pomógł Matoranom dostać się do Ko-Wahi, kierując ptaka Gukko, na którym lecieli. Gdy Takua i Jaller znaleźli się w Kini-Nui Toa własnymi ciałami chronili ich, lecz nieskutecznie. Turahk śmiertelnie poraził Jallera strumieniem czystego strachu. Jego ostatnie słowa przekonały Takua do założenia Maski Światła, co zmieniło go w Toa Takanuve. Pohatu i reszta Nuva pomogli z pancerzy Rahkshi zbudować pojazd Ussanui, którym Toa Światła poleciał w głąb wyspy by walczyć z Teridaxem. Podczas walki razem z nim wpadli do jeziora Protodemis, które połączyło ich razem w istotę zwaną Takutanuva. Następnie on podniósł bramę prowadzącą do Metru Nui. Kolejnym aktem Takutanuvy było ożywienie Jallera, co osłabiło go na tyle, że nie był wstanie utrzymać bramy. Takutanuva został zgnieciony pod jej ciężarem. Ale sam Takanuva odrodził się z błyskiem światła. W Metru Nui Lewa wraz z innymi Toa natychmiast spotkali się z Turagą Dume, który przekazał im, że Mata-nui nie śpi, lecz umiera. Wtedy Toa otrzymali nowe zadanie: Obudzić ducha Mata-Nui za pomocą Maski Życia, która znajdować się miała na Voya Nui. Voya Nui Po przybyciu na Voya Nui, Lewa musiał stoczyć walkę z Piraka Reidakiem. Po przegranej walce, Reidak złamał na kolanie jego katanę. Opancerzenie Toa zostało schowane w twierdzy Piraka. Zamierzali zabić ich w wulkanie, dzięki erupcji wulkanu uciekli swoim wrogom. Dzięki sprytnemu atakowi na Twierdze Wroga Toa odzyskali własne opancerzenie, lecz nie uchronili się przed Brutaką który jednym ciosem mieczem powalił Toa Nuva i 6 Matoran z grupy oporu. Brutaka wysłał Toa do Wymiaru Mroku. Tajemnicze Misje Zostali ocaleni przez Axonna, który wyjawił im ich tajemniczą misje. Matoranie wykuli Lewie jednakową katanę do pary, by mógł latać. Toa Nuva byli zmuszeni, do walki z Mrocznymi łowcami na Odinie. Okazało się że Włócznia Artakhi, którą poszukiwali nie znajduje się w łapach łowców, lecz w posiadaniu mieszkańców wyspy Xia. Okazało się że staff przechwycił Tajemniczy Makuta Icarax, którego znaleźli w Karzahni. Zostali pokonani przez Makute, lecz dowiedzieli się też o jego planach. Tajemniczy głos przemówił do Lewy, kazał mu polecieć na Mata Nui oraz ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy wykopać zegar słoneczny, a potem zabrać go do Metru Nui. W Metru Nui zabrał go do archiwum. Po wypełnieniu zadania Botar teleportował ich na Daxie. Na tej wyspie Lewa dostał od Artakhi Zbroje adaptacyjną oraz nowe bronie. Oprócz tego jeszcze przydzielił mu dodatkową misje. Później znaleźli się w małej komnacie, która znajdowała się na Arthace gdzie sprawdzali zbroje i opowiadali o własnych misjach. Karda Nui thumb|right|200px|Lewa Nuva Phantoka Lewa obecnie Znajduje się na Karda Nui z misją obudzenia tam Ducha Mata Nui. Przeszkodą w tym są 3 Makuty zamierzające go zabić. Ale pomaga mu Tanma - Av-Matoran który przyłączył się do Toa Lewa ponieważ chciał się zemścić na Makucie za atak Robactwa Cienia . Kiedy drużyna Kopaki poradziła sobie z Makuta Phantoka, udali się do wioski Av-matoran. Wtedy Makuta znów zaatakowali. Podczas walki Chirox złapał Pohatu mroczną łapą i zrzucił go na ziemię. Wtedy Vamprah użył Kanohi Avsa na Kopakę i Lewa został sam na placu boju. Udało mu się jednak pokonac przeciwników. Lewa wywołał cyklon, którym pokonał przeciwników. thumb|right|200px|[[Axalara T9 pojazd Lewy w Karda Nui]] Najwcześniejszy opis Lewy: Ze wszystkich Toa, Lewa jest jednym z dwóch Toa, którzy najbardziej dojrzeli. Nie jest już tak lekkomyślny i dziki jak dawniej. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że pokazał na co go stać. W skutek przemiany, stał się lepszym kolegą z drużyny, świetnym wojownikiem, w którego obecności można czuć się tak samo bezpiecznie jak w Tahu i Kopaki. Władanie Cieni Po przejęciu władzy przez Teridaxa, Artakha wysłał Lewę do Tren Kroma. Po krótkiej rozmowie Tren Krom zamienił się ciałami z Lewą. Aktualnie Lewa jest w ciele Tren Kroma uwięziony na wyspie. Informacje o zestawach *Oryginalny Lewa został wydany w 2001 roku. Liczył 35 części i poruszał obiema rękami (tylko prawą za pomocą kółka). Jest także częścią kombinieru tworzącego Toa Wairuha. Jego bronią był Topór. *Lewa Nuva został wydany w 2002 roku. Nowy Lewa ma zbroję Nuva, nową maskę Nuva i nową broń. Jego bronią są Katany Powietrza, które pozwalają mu na szybkie latanie. *Lewa Phantoka został wydany w 2008 roku. Jest wyposażony w Midak Skyblaster, Powietrzną Szablę oraz Dopalacze. Ma on również nową Adaptacyjną Zbroję i zdolność do łączenia się z Matoraninami. *Lewa został ponownie wydany w 2008 roku, ale w ulepszonej formie wraz z pojazdem Axalara T9. Cytaty * Toa Lewa do Jallera i Takuy: Tam-Tamy Le-Koro. Bębniosą złe wieści. Wasz gród zdoburzony przez... Rakshi! Dzieci Makuty... * Toa Lewa do Takanuvy: Jak chcesz zmroknaleść Makutę?-'Lewa' Poprowadzą mnie jego słudzy.-'Takanuva' * Toa Lewa rozmawia z Tren Kromem: "A jeśli Wielkie Istoty to zrobiły, wątpię, czy mam moc aby uwolnić cię," powiedział Lewa. "Więc ta podróż to kolejna strata czasu." Może tak... a może, powiedział Tren Krom. Może jest sposób. Ale niesie ze sobą wielkie ryzyko... a sukces, dla ciebie, może być gorszy niż porażka. "Nie przejmuję się ryzykiem," odpowiedział Lewa. "Wszytko co mnie obchodzi, to Makuta zatruwający świat swoim cieniem. Zrobię wszystko, żeby go zatrzymać." Zobacz też *Gallery:Toa Mata *Gallery:Toa Nuva Category:Phantoka Category:Characters kategoria:Toa Category:Toa Mata Category:Toa Nuva Category:Toa Phantoka Category:Phantoka Kategoria:Toa Powietrza